


Austin and Ally One-Shots

by summer_of_1985



Series: Disney One Shots [1]
Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Austin and Ally one-shots from my Wattpad, written around 2014...Slightly edited.
Relationships: Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Series: Disney One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750573
Kudos: 4





	1. Gardening

"Yeah, really put your back into it." Trish De La Rosa leaned back on her tanning chair, reading a magazine.

"Oh, that totally seems fair! You just sit and do nothing, while Austin, Dez and I do all the work!" Ally Dawson looked over her shoulder from pulling the weeds out of the front yard with her boyfriend, his best friend and her mother to see her own best friend sitting doing nothing, which doesn't surprise anyone.

"Baby girl, do you expect Trish to do anything?" Her mother, Penny Dawson, questioned looking between her daughter and a daughter she would class as her own.

"Yeah, that is true mama. Seriously dad!?" Looking over to see her own father refilling Trish's drink.

Lester Dawson looked over at her innocently, "She said she'd give me 5 bucks."

"When has Trish EVER given out money?" Dez Wade dropped Trish into the bucket of lies that she's told.

"True." Ally, Penny, Lester and Austin Moon said in harmony.

Trish looked over at her 2 friends, her best friend since birth and her second mother then looked over at her second dad. "OK, I'm sorry. But I'm not doing anything to do with mud. Disgust stuff."

"T, how do you think I feel." Ally said, standing up, to show her mud-covered dark blue skinny jeans.

Austin's head came up to see his girlfriend's second favourite pair of skinny jeans covered in mud.

"Oh! Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up." He stood up, taking her hand, intertwined their fingers (like they normally do) and took her inside the house.

* * *

~ Ally's bathroom ~

"Babe, I don't think it's going to come out." Austin looked up at Ally with a look of defeat.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied," Eh, don't worry about it. I'll get mom to wash them, I'll go put a different pair on." She jumped off the counter by the sink and went into her bedroom, opened her closet door in the wall and got a brown pair of jeans, walked back into the bathroom.

"I get it. Out!" Austin walked out of her bathroom and sat on her queen-sized bed.

"Thanks, Aus." The brunette beauty shouted to the blonde-haired boyfriend of hers.

"Yeah, yeah. I know baby!" He called back to his baby girl.

Ally walked back into her room with the muddy jeans in her left hand and her new jeans on her.

"Let's head back." He held out his left hand for her to grab ahold of.

Taking his hand in hers, once again intertwined their fingers, nodded and they walked down the stairs only to stop when Ally put her jeans on top of the washing machine.

* * *

~ Front yard, 2:45 pm ~

"We're back... It's you!" Ally pointed.

"It's you!"

"No pleasing these people!" Ally commented.

The brunette boy that looked about 6ft 1 tall, stood talking to Penny, dressed in army uniform, looked over at Ally and opened arms with a massive grin plastered on his face. Ally squealed, let go of Austin's hand, ran over to the boy and was crushed into a hug.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? Not that I'm happy to see you, which I am. I thought I was getting you from the airport next week!" She said, looking up at the army soldier.

"I got let off early! And I told you the wrong day so I could surprise you!" He replied, looking down at her.

"Awe!" Dez said everyone turned at looked at the said boy. "I'll just." Pointing down at the weeds, he got back to work.

An extremely jealous Austin spoke up and asked, "Who are you?" As nicely as he could, being very jealous right now.

"Oh! Aaron, that's Dez and that's Austin - my boyfriend. Austin, Dez this is Aaron - my little brother who's bigger than me." Ally explained.

"Oh! So, this is the famous brother you always go on about beating." Dez teased.

"Dez, shut up and get back to work," Penny said to the teasing redhead.

Aaron looked down at his sister with a tired smile on his face.

Ally saw that he was tired and said, "Aaron, sweetheart go to bed. We'll be here when you wake up. I don't know about them two," Pointing to Austin and Dez. "But me, mom, dad and Trish will. I promise."

"Yeah. Go to bed baby boy. It will be OK." Penny knew about poor Aaron's night terrors.

Said boy looked at his parents, a close friend of his (Trish), his 2 new friends and then down at his best friend/sister. He sighed and said, "OK, fine, I'll go to sleep. But, you'll be here when I wake up. Right?" Looking over at the 3 most important people in his life and Trish. They all nodded. " Bye guys. It was nice meeting you both. And Austin? If you ever break my sister's heart, don't be surprised when I hunt you down and break your face. Got it?" Saying goodbye to his family and sister, good to meet the boys and threatened Austin.

"Got it." Whimpered a scared Austin.

"Good. What!" Looking over at his sister that has her arms crossed over.

"Don't go scaring him!" Running over to snuggling her boyfriend as he was shaking and whimpering. "Shhh. Shhh. There there, sweetie. Aaron was just being a twit." Glaring at her idiot of a brother.

"Sorry Al." Aaron looked down, disappointed in himself.

"Look, I'm sorry Aar. But apart from the massive obsession with Zaliens. He gets scared really easily." Ally looking at her brother guiltily to Austin lovingly.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really sorry I scared you Austin. Our mom brought me upright instead of dragging their kids up *cough* Mark *cough*." Aaron said, jumping over the wire separating the yard from the path and started walking up the steps onto the porch.

"Aaron?" His sister called.

"Yeah?"

"Good to have you back, buddy." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and said, "Good to be back." And walked around the corner to the side of the house to the back door which was at the side of the house.

"Baby, you OK?" Ally cooed worryingly to her highschool sweetheart. He shook his head, still shaking and whimpering. "Do you want something to drink and go and lie down?" She asked, looking down at him as he was snuggled in her stomach. He nodded his head.

"Come on buddy. Up you get. Yeah?" Dez helped Austin to his feet, after finally breaking the death grip he had on poor Ally. "You OK?" Said girl nodded.

Austin, still whimpering and shaking, grabbed ahold of Ally again and nuzzled his head into his girlfriend's neck. "You want to go back inside?" His other half asked. Nodding, he felt his legs move forward to the house.

* * *

~ In the living room ~

"There you go." As Ally finally gets Austin on the couch.

Austin nuzzled his head further into her hair, not wanting to let go. "Austin, if you want something to drink, you're going to have to let go." He slowly started to let go. Looking up in a silent question. You're gonna come back. Right?

Ally looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, Austin, I'll come back. I promise."

He finally let her go and she walked into the kitchen. Poor Austin, Aaron must have given Austin a right fright.

She got a glass out of the cupboard and put water into it and walked back into the living room.

When he heard her shoes hit the carpeted floor, he looked up with a relieved look and smiled. Then he saw the glass in her hand and did the grabbing action as a baby does.

Giggling, Ally said, "OK, OK, you big baby. Here you go. Careful!" Looking over at a shivering form of her boyfriend said added, "I'll go get you a blanket, OK?" After he nodded, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jogged up the stairs to get some blankets.

"ALLY!" Aaron shouted from his room.

"ONE SECOND!" She shouted back.

* * *

~ In Aaron's room ~

"What?" Ally looked over at her idiotic brother.

Aaron sighed, looked over at her and said, "Al, I'm really sorry for scaring Austin, I was just surprised that my sister had a boyfriend."

"Oi! Watch it! And you should be apologizing to Austin. He's shaking like a leaf downstairs." Ally said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I know you're really sorry."

Looking between the door and his sister, sighing. Aaron got up and started heading downstairs. "Come on, I want to make this right between me and Austin. Sorry, Austin and I." Looking at his sister's face when he said 'me and Austin'.

* * *

~ In the living room ~

"Austin, hey. How are ya?" Ally cooed, looking over at her dazzled boyfriend.

Hearing her soft gentle voice, his head shot up to look lovingly at his girlfriend of 6 months, only to see Aaron Dawson walking behind her and cuddled his head into a close-by pillow.

Seeing this, Ally said, "Aus, baby. Aaron wants to say something."

"Austin, I'm really sorry for scaring you. It was cruel of me and I'm so sorry." Aaron said as Ally placed the blankets on top of Austin, taking his head out of the pillow.

Still whimpering in fright, Austin replied, " I-It's o-ok A-Aaro-on, y-you w-were j-just p-rot-tect-ting A-Ally. I wo-oul-ldn't hu-urt her on pur-rpose."

"It's OK. I'll see ya later, Al." Aaron then left the living room. Ally looked down at her adorable boyfriend, her heartwarming in the process, with his arms stuck out and the puppy dog look on his face.

"Fine." Ally huffed out, pulling the blankets off him enough for her to slip under and snuggled into Austin, her head on the same pillow and her arms around his waist, just missing his abs. Austin's right arm went around her hip and his left arm was above her head.

"Alls, you know I love you, right?" Austin looked down at his one and only.

Looking up at her 6-month boyfriend, Ally replied, "I know you do Aus. And I love you too."

As their eyes connected, they had the same thought and shared a passionate kiss. And ever so slowly the fell asleep, talking about their future together and how much one loves another.


	2. Salsa (Dance)

"Ally, you off out tonight?" Trish asked her best friend, during their lunch break at the A&A Music Factory.

Sighing, Ally replied, "Yeah, but I'm gonna have to find a way to break it to Austin." She was worried he would do something drastic. She couldn't let him hurt poor Aaron.

"Break what to me?" Said boy walked in with a small box in his hand. "For you, madam." Bowing slightly, he handed the box to Ally.

She took the box and asked, "OK, what did you break?" Knowing there was something up.

"You think I did something?" Then, the glare made him break. "OK, Dez and I accidentally broke the harp..."

Gobsmacked, both Trish and Ally chorused, "What?!" Ally then went on to say, "You broke the harp! My dad gave that to my mom for their 7th wedding anniversary, when they were together. It will break her heart! You idiot!" Smacking Austin's arm as she said this.

"Ow! Ow! Alls, that actually hurts! Ow!" Austin couldn't believe how hard she was compared to the last time she did this.

Heartbroken, Ally sat down on one of the purple coloured sofas and started to cry. Comforting her best friend, Trish said, "Austin, that harp meant everything to Ally."

"Before my mom went to Brazil, she asked me to keep the harp in good condition and once she came back from Brazil she would teach me to play the harp. When she comes back, she's gonna be so disappointed in me." Ally explained.

Austin's face fell when he heard this, "Alls, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I know you are. I'm gonna get my stuff for tonight, T. Bye Austin." Ally walked out of the A&A Music Factory, leaving a heartbroken Austin. Leaving the box behind.

Looking at where his girlfriend was, then down at the floor, Austin whispered, "She called me Austin." That just broke his heart.

"So that's your name?" Trish stated curiously. She's never heard Austin sound so broken.

Austin shook his head, and whimpered, "She always calls me Aus. The only time she calls me Austin, is if she's upset, mad or we're 'just friends'. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do. She'll be in Forever 21. She off out tonight. And I'll deal with Dr Stupid." Clicking her knuckles, she sent Austin off on his hunt for the best girlfriend he ever had, with the box in hand.

* * *

~ Forever 21 with Ally and her twin brother and 2 older sisters ~

"Come on, Ally we still have to get your dress and your shoes, 'cause you wore holes in them." 24-year-old Lilyanna Maisie Dawson looked over at her little sister who was still upset over what had gone down with Austin.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ally looked around the store and saw a white bodycon dress (but would allow her to dance) with small white mesh polka dots around her arms and shoulders, a sweetheart neckline and would stop around the tops of her tights, she ran over and took her size from the rack and showed it to her siblings.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" The trio said in agreement.

Austin walked in when Ally showed her siblings the dress, walked over and commented, "It will look beautiful on you, Alls. Things like that always do."

Hearing his voice, Ally looked over Aaron's shoulder to see her boyfriend looking at her with love in his eyes. She spoke up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Alls, I'm so sorry for what I did. I now know how much it means to you." He looked down, disappointed in himself.

Opening her arms, she motioned him to come forward. Austin ran into her arms, making sure she wasn't getting crushed, cuddled with her (which was difficult because they were stood up) with his head in the crook of her neck, as he cried over what he had done. Ally, being the smaller one of the duo, passed the hanger with the dress to her 22-year-old sister Daisy May Dawson and started to rub her crying boyfriend's back. "Hey, shhh. Everything's going to be OK, shhhh." Hearing her boyfriend like this broke her heart even more.

He tightened his grip and whispered, "I'm sorry, baby girl." As her head lent into the crook of his neck.

"I don't care. As long as you're OK, that's all that matters." Cooing into his neck.

Lifting his head from the crook of her neck, he turned her head so they were now nose to nose. Austin nudged his nose to hers, she replied with a giggle that he loved and nudged his nose back. She looked lovingly at her boyfriend who had snatched her heart from her without her even noticing. Austin looks at her and thought, _Man, she really does have beautiful eyes. And I'm falling for her even more._

"Ally, come on, we've still got to get your shoes for tonight," Lilyanna called to peaceful sister. Then walked off to the shoe department with Daisy trailing behind with Ally's dress, and Lilyanna's shopping bags. Aaron wasn't far behind them, with a bored look on his face but was really excited for tonight... ish. And Austin and Ally were the furthest behind, still cuddled together, slowly walking, enjoying the time they were spending with the one they truly loved, as they whispered sweet little things into each other's ear.

"Hey, Alls. What do they mean 'for tonight'?" Austin whispered down to his loved up girlfriend of 7 months.

Curiously she looked up at him to see his on curious eyes. She then realised what he meant and explained, "When I was little, I did dancing. Ballet, Tap Dance, Ice Skating and Salsa. When I got to 5, all my school work and all the dancing that I did, it became too much. I gave up. But for my 16th birthday, Aaron took me back to the place where I first learnt both Tap Dance and Salsa. Just seeing his face light up when I got back on that dance floor, it was where I belong. And ever since then my family and I had been going out dancing. One week it would be Ballet, then next it would be Tap, then Ice Skating and the week after would be Salsa. Since it's the last week of the month, we're going Salsa dancing."

"Can I come as well?" Austin asked, after hearing part of Ally's life story. And wanted to see her do some proper dancing. _I thought she couldn't dance?_

She nodded, with a bright smile on her face. Lilyanna then called, "Oi! We have a lot to do!" Austin then gave her a look that said, She a bit bossy, isn't she? And Ally gave one back saying, _One time, she took my pop tart because she said it was 'unhealthy and I was eating it wrong'! Austin was gobsmacked and gave her another look that said, How can you eat a pop tart wrong? It's a flipping POP TART for god's sake!_ Ally just shrugged and dragged him to see what was all the fuss with her older sister.

"Ally, they have my favourite pair of shoes, but they're not in my size," Lilyanna whined, sulking as her siblings and Austin rolled their eyes, and completely ignored Lilyanna, leaving her gobsmacked.

Walking away with Aaron, after making sure that Austin was OK, she asked him, "Aar, what about these? They would suit nicely with the dress?" Picking up a pair of purple strapped heels.

"What about my problem!? My problem should be more important than a stupid pair of shoes!?" Lilyanna screeched, making the rest of them shaking their heads. Her mouth hung open in pure shock. _How could they say that! I'm their eldest sister, I should be their first priority!_

Everyone went back to what they were doing, the twins (aka Ally and Aaron) were finding the pair of shoes to go with Ally's dress, Austin was admiring his girlfriend from afar ( _Hey! I'm allowed to do it, I'm her boyfriend!_ ), Daisy was finding her dress and shoes for tonight. As for Lilyanna, she stormed out of the shop, to complain to her dad about his precious little angels. _Precious little angels? Ha! Yeah right, I'm daddy's little girl, he'll have to believe me!_

"Hey, sweetie. What about these?" Austin called, after looking behind him to see a pair of strapped silver heels, with both a zip and a buckle on them.

Looking over to see the most beautiful pair of shoes that she had ever seen in her life, "Oh my god! Aus, they're beautiful! Thanks, babe!" Giving Austin my kisses on the cheek.

"Well, put 'em on!" Austin and Aaron chorused, at this point, Daisy had walked over to see what all the fuss is about, she saw the shoes and a bright smile. They all smiled when the shoes go on her feet and then said, "Get 'em! Get 'em!" Nodding she went to the checkout, and after a debate, Austin paid, with Austin smiling and a grumpy Ally.

* * *

~ That night, at Ally's house ~

"Ally! Austin's here!" Daisy called up the stairs, informing her little sister than the guy she loves is surprisingly nervous even though it's dancing on a Saturday night.

Ally raced down the stairs, luckily she didn't have her heels on, she saw her scared-looking boyfriend, her creeped out twin brother and her dad setting down ground rules. "And for god's sake, hands above the equator, not below the equator."

"Dad? You have the same ground rules from when we went dancing 2 weeks ago on a Friday night." Ally said, comforting her scared boyfriend. "Shhhh, calm down sweetie, shhhhh. It's just the same rules as last time, what's so scary?"

"It's nothing, shouldn't we get going?" Austin stood up and ushered Daisy and Lester out then door. Ally grabbed her keys and Austin turned her around. She looked at him, confused. "Before we go, I wanted to give you this." He took the box out of his pocket and opened it. He took the ring out of the box and took Ally's left hand and said to her, "I promise you, that I will love you until the day I die. I'm not going anywhere." He then slipped the Infinity Ring onto her left ring finger, kissing her hand as well. Her princess ring sparkled on her right middle finger in the setting sunlight. Ally grabbed his cheeks and gave him the most romantic kiss she'd given him to date.

"Oi! We're going to be late!" Aaron called, being able to see the duo loved up. It made him smile that his sister had found someone special.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming!" Ally shouted. "You now know what I have to put up with every day."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look? You just do, you don't have to cake your face in makeup. You have natural beauty and that's what I love about you." Austin lovingly looked down at his 7-month girlfriend, the love of his life, his best friend, the girl who stole his heart all wrapped into the one young woman he fell for at 15.

"Aw, I love you too, Aus. So, so, so much." Quickly, Ally pecked Austin on the cheek and dragged him to her dad's car, no shoes on. Her shoes, keys and bag clutched in her right arm.

* * *

~ Eventually, the group of 5 finally arrived at the dance hall. Ally sat on Austin's lap as she got her shoes on ~

"Alright, we're here. Everyone out, go dance. See you all in the morning, Aaron." Lester ushered everyone out of the car and they all went off to do their own thing. Daisy went and saw her friends, Lester went and hung around the DJ - getting followed by his ex-girlfriend from when he was a teen, Aaron tried and failed to chat up a girl, Lilyanna went and started drinking at the bar and Ally took Austin by the hand dragged him to the dance floor and they danced the night away. Literally.


	3. Instagram Posts

Thursday 26th August 2015

@austinmmoon: #TBT to prom with my best friends @allymdawson, @trishdelarosa, @dezwade, @carriexx, @jaceisaskaterboi.

From left to right it goes: Jace, Trish, Ally, Austin, Dez and Carrie. Trish kissing Jace's cheek with him grinning madly on crutches. Austin and Ally, arms around each other's neck/shoulder with a happy smile on their faces (considering that they just got back together). Carrie pouting with her arms crossed and Dez grinning like crazy, because he's with his best friends and his girlfriend.

* * *

Monday 10th August 2015:

@allymdawson: I still can't believe that I've been dating this amazing guy for an entire year. I've known this man since 2011 playing the drums with corn dogs. Happy Anniversary @austinmmoon! I love you so so much 😘😘😘❤️❤️💛💛💚💚💙💙💕💕💞💞💓💓💗💗💖💖💘💘💝💝💜💜

The picture was one that Trish had taken during Team Austin and Ally's picnic - to celebrate Austin getting his music back. Ally in a striped tank top, a yellow skirt that came mid-thigh and red wedges near the picnic basket half in half out of the picture. Austin in a red muscle tee, blue jeans and his worn-out red converse next to Ally's shoes with his red leather jacket under his head. Ally was cuddled into Austin's chest, they were in the middle of a romantic kiss, both eyes fluttered shut and they were smiling during the kiss.

* * *

Saturday 14th February 2015:

@austinmmoon: Happy Valentine's Day to my baby girl @allymdawson. I've known her for 4 years and loved her for all 4 years. I love you so so much baby girl xxxxx 😘😘❤️❤️💕💕

The picture was one taken unknown by Dez during the prom when they got back together. Austin had eventually got rid of the pink handkerchief and replaced it with a red one that he kept in his back pocket all night, he knew that Ally's prom dress was red. Austin was sat in the chair and had grabbed Ally and sat her in lap. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, her smile never falling off her face. It was about 11 o'clock at night and Ally was asleep and Austin lovingly stared at Ally and kissed her head - that's when Dez took the picture.

* * *

Friday 18th October 2015:

@austinmmoon: I love having a movie night with my best friends and my girl.

Obviously taken by Austin, shows a picture of Austin's lap and Ally asleep. Wearing an oversized faded 'The Beatles' t-shirt that obviously belonged to Austin. Her head on a folded 'Walk The Moon' jumper and an alphabet blanket that was given to her by Mimi for Christmas. Her body curled up like a baby.

* * *

Friday 05th January 2015:

@trishdelarosa: When you're up against your best friend's boyfriend and his idiotic best friend in a game of Cluedo and Monopoly.

The post shows a selfie, Ally completely engrossed in the game of Monopoly, Austin lovingly staring at his girlfriend, Dez looking at the camera with crossed eyes and his tongue stuck out to the side and Trish's forehead and eyes.


	4. Engagement

"I still can't believe that we're getting married!" Ally walks out of the bathroom that's joined to my bedroom, wearing my _'Walk The Moon'_ jumper. We have one each, but she always wears mine because _"It smells like me and it comes down to her thighs"_. I lovingly gaze at her, hey I can do that, she's my fiancée. I love calling her that.

"I know baby, now come here. I wanna snuggle before we go to sleep." I look at the love of my life and hold out my arms from under the duvet, she can never resist a snuggle with me at any time. She'll always be in my arms from now on, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

"Yay! Snuggle time!" Yes, that's what she calls it. I lift up the duvet, and Ally clambers into my bed and into my chest. Whether Ally stays over or not, I always sleep in my boxers, she loves my muscles, she always has told me that she loves them.

"Aus, do think... I don't know. That we might be rushing into it?" Ally looks up at me and once she said that... She sort of broke my heart.

"No! No, Alls. Why would you think that I love you so so much? Baby, please. Whenever we're apart, my heart breaks, I need you Alls. Not that way but during our honeymoon, I'll woo you with so much romance, you're heart won't take it. I'll do anything, just please don't call off the wedding. Please. Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, 'cause we're better together." I was crying now, real men cry, but I'm nearly losing the one girl I've ever been in love with, my best friend, the love of my life and the woman who can make things come out of me as no one else can.

"Aw, babe. I'm not breaking up with you. Not now, not ever. I love you too so so much, but we're only 18. But, getting married to you for the rest of my life than getting married at 18 will be totally worth it." Ally gives me a gentle and loving kiss on my lips that gives me the same feeling for the first time that we kissed nearly 2 years ago.

"Come on baby, let's get some sleep. We can start planning our wedding in the morning." I look down at my baby and gently kissed her. _God, I love her so so so much._

"Night Austin, I love you." Ally kissed me, yeah, I'm addicted to her kisses, she cuddled into my chest and slowly fell asleep.

"I love you too Alls." I kiss her forehead and slowly let sleep take over in a world where it's just me and Ally in the world and no one else.


	5. Finding out About the Engagement

@austinmmoon: Sup people of Instagram. I've FINALLY graduated and I had my best friend since Pre-K, my other best friend since I was 15 and my girlfriend who I love with all my heart. Some people might freak out when I 'say' this but... After Ally got her diploma, I asked the all-important question that changed our lives. Mine and Ally's relationship was 'upgraded'. Guess who's getting married to the most beautiful girl in my heart. @allymdawson, sorry baby girl. I know you wanted to announce it.

And there was Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all stood on the football pitch. Hats floating back down, Austin and Ally caught in a passionate kiss and as per usual Trish and Dez fighting. The bright yellow graduation gowns still on Austin and Ally were as Trish and Dez's were chucked on the floor.

\- People's reactions -

As you can expect both Austin and Ally's fans when mental. They've been waiting for this since day 01. 

Penny had flown back from Africa to see her daughter and her best friends graduate, she got the extra sunrise when she saw Austin pop the question, **aka, she cried.**

Austin had asked for Lester's permission to propose to Ally, so it didn't come much as a shock to him. He just didn't want to lose his little girl.

Mimi, and Mike, both didn't know that Austin was going to do this. Both in full tears, yes Mike cried. They were getting a princess to _'Moon's Mattress Kingdom'_ , their little prince had grown up and found his girl.

Kira, well, being good friends with the group but she didn't go to the same school. Found out from, surprise surprise - Dez. He was crying and phoned Kira to tell her the news. She reacted exactly the way she would, jumped about shouting "FINALLY!". Yeah, she reacted the best.

Brooke, being the creepy stalker she is, was watching (creepily staring) Austin's Instagram account. Then she saw the picture and started to freak out, and then found out that Austin and Ally had gotten engaged, she went crazy. Her parents got so worried about her, they put her in a mental institution.

Jimmy, he freaked. But then he realised how much Ally means to Austin and also remembered how upset he was when he was on tour without Ally, he was so upset. He needs Ally, and he's realised now that Ally needs Austin just the same.

Trish and Dez had their jaws dropped like when they kissed for the first time. Their best friends were getting married, they couldn't be happier.


	6. Texting the Wrong Person Can Be the Best

God, I hate this time of the month, I can't do anything but lay on the sofa and watch TV. Don't get me wrong, I love laying and the sofa and doing nothing. But I've got The A&A Music Factory to run and keep Trish away from Dez.

Wait, mom's at the grocery store. I reach for my phone that's on the table at the end of the sofa. I compose a text and tap on the most recent contact on my phone. After I hit send. I wait... And wait... And wait. The text I get back sends shivers down my spine and blush on my cheeks.

_From: Aus💋💋😘😍💕💕  
To: Alls 😍😍😘😘💓💝  
Received: 1.07pm  
Hiya baby. I know you're going to feel mortified but I've got cookies, pickles, Disney movies, candy and I'm getting your favourite ice cream. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. I love you so so much baby girl xxxx_

Oh my god, I have the sweetest boyfriend EVER. I love him so so so much, but during this time in the month, I'm not the best person to deal with. My mom knew how to cope with it, give him strength!

Austin then walked into the living room with two brown paper bags in his arms, yes he has a key. I smile up at him and then a **HUGE** pain was in my stomach. I'm not joking, I started cringing in pain. 

"Baby? Baby, are you okay? You've got stomach cramps, everything is going to be okay." Austin walked over to me and started needing my stomach, it works.

"What... How do you do that?" I look up at him, there's no way he knows what to do when a girl goes through this.

"My dad does it to my mom whenever she goes through this." Oh yeah, his mom. Then again she did have Austin when she was like 22.

"Cuddle!" I pouted, opening my arms and doing the grabby motion a baby does.

"You know I can't resist cuddling with my girl." Austin practically jumped on the sofa and pulled the blanket over the two of us. Surprising me, Austin then took his shirt off, hey I'm not complaining. I cuddle into his chest and splay my right hand over his torso and abs, my left-hand goes and wraps around his upper arm, my head lays against his rib cage and I hear his rapidly beating heart that _"only beats for me"_. Austin wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, his left arm came around my waist and his fingers went under my tee, but not so far under that it would freak me out. Our legs tangled together as well as our feet.

"Your feet are freezing, Alls," Austin complained, like always. I looked up at him and shrugged, there's nothing I could do about it.

My eyes start getting heavy and with Austin constantly rubbing circles on my back and kissing my head. I let sleep take over and as I fall asleep, Austin whispers to me,

"I love you Alls. So much."


	7. The Big Bang Theory S1 Pilot - Austin & Ally Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon Cooper: Dez Wade  
> Leonard Hofstader: Austin Moon  
> Penny: Ally Dawson  
> Raj Koothrapali: Gavin Young  
> Howard Wolowitz: Elliot Knightly  
> Kurt: Dallas

Scene: A corridor in a Sperm Bank

Dez: So if a photon is directed through a plane with two slits in it and either slit is observed, it will not go through both slits. If it's unobserved it will, however, if it's observed after it's left the plane but before it hits its target, it will not have gone through both slits.

Austin: Agreed, what's your point?

Dez: There's no point, I just think it's a good idea for a tee-shirt.

Austin: Excuse me?

Receptionist: Hang on.

Austin: One across is Aegean, eight down is Nabakov, twenty-six across is MCM, fourteen down is... move your finger... phylum, which makes fourteen across Port-au-Prince. See, Papa Doc's capital idea, that's Port-au-Prince. Haiti.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Austin: Yes. Um, is this the High IQ sperm bank?

Receptionist: If you have to ask maybe you shouldn't be here.

Dez: I think this is the place.

Receptionist: Fill these out.

Austin: Thank-you. We'll be right back.

Receptionist: Oh, take your time. I'll just finish my crossword puzzle. Oh, wait.

(They sit and begin to fill in forms).

Dez: Austin, I don't think I can do this.

Austin: What, are you kidding? You're a semi-pro.

Dez: No. We are committing genetic fraud. There's no guarantee that our sperm is going to generate high IQ offspring, think about that. I have a sister with the same basic DNA mix who hostesses at Fuddruckers.

Austin: Dez, this was your idea. A little extra money to get fractional T1 bandwidth in the apartment.

Dez: I know, and I do yearn for faster downloads, but there's some poor woman is going to pin her hopes on my sperm, what if she winds up with a toddler who doesn't know if he should use an integral or a differential to solve the area under a curve.

Austin: I'm sure she'll still love him.

Dez: I wouldn't.

Austin: Well, what do you want to do?

Dez: I want to leave.

Austin: Okay.

Dez: What's the protocol for leaving?

Austin: I don't know, I've never reneged on a proffer of sperm before.

Dez: Let's try just walking out.

Austin: Okay.

Receptionist: Bye.

Dez: Bye-bye.

Austin: See you.

* * *

Scene: The stairs of the apartment building.

Dez: Are you still mad about the sperm bank?

Austin: No.

Dez: You want to hear an interesting thing about stairs?

Austin: Not really.

Dez: If the height of a single step is off by as little as two millimetres, most people will trip.

Austin: I don't care. Two millimetres? That doesn't seem right.

Dez: No, it's true, I did a series of experiments when I was twelve, my father broke his clavicle.

Austin: Is that why they sent you to boarding school?

Dez: No, that was the result of my work with lasers.

Austin: New neighbour?

Dez: Evidently.

Austin: Significant improvement over the old neighbour.

Dez: Two hundred pound transvestite with a skin condition, yes she is.

Ally: Oh, hi!

Austin: Hi.

Dez: Hi.

Austin: Hi.

Dez: Hi.

Ally: Hi?

Austin: We don't mean to interrupt, we live across the hall.

Ally: Oh, that's nice.

Austin: Oh... uh... no... we don't live together... um... we live together but in separate, heterosexual bedrooms.

Ally: Oh, okay, well, guess I'm your new neighbour, Ally.

Austin: Austin, Dez.

Ally: Hi.

Austin: Hi.

Dez: Hi.

Ally: Hi.

Austin: Hi. Well, uh, oh, welcome to the building.

Ally: Thank you, maybe we can have coffee sometime.

Austin: Oh, great.

Ally: Great.

Dez: Great.

Austin: Great. Well, bye.

Ally: Bye.

Dez: Bye.

Austin: Bye. Should we have invited her for lunch?

Dez: No. We're going to start Season Two of "Battlestar Galactica".

Austin: We already watched the Season Two DVDs.

Dez: Not with commentary.

Austin: I think we should be good neighbours, invite her over, make her feel welcome.

Dez: We never invited Louis-slash-Louise over.

Austin: Well, then that was wrong of us. We need to widen our circle.

Dez: I have a very wide circle. I have 212 friends on myspace.

Austin: Yes, and you've never met one of them.

Dez: That's the beauty of it.

Austin: I'm going to invite her over. We'll have a nice meal and chat.

Dez: Chat? We don't chat. At least not offline.

Austin: Well it's not difficult, you just listen to what she says, and then you say something appropriate in response.

Dez: To what end?

Austin: Hi. Again.

Ally: Hi.

Dez: Hi.

Austin: Hi.

Ally: Hi.

Austin: Anyway, um. We brought home Indian food. And, um. I know that moving can be stressful, and I find that when I'm undergoing stress, that good food and company can have a comforting effect. Also, curry is a natural laxative, and I don't have to tell you that, uh, a clean colon is just one less thing to worry about.

Dez: Austin, I'm no expert here but I believe in the context of a luncheon invitation, you might want to skip the reference to bowel movements.

Ally: Oh, you're inviting me over to eat?

Austin: Uh, yes.

Ally: Oh, that's so nice, I'd love to.

Austin: Great.

Ally: So, what do you guys do for fun around here?

Dez: Well, today we tried masturbating for money.

* * *

Credits sequence

* * *

Scene: Dez and Austin's apartment.

Austin: Okay, well, make yourself at home.

Ally: Okay, thank you.

Austin: You're very welcome.

Ally: This looks like some serious stuff, Austin, did you do this?

Dez: Actually that's my work.

Ally: Wow.

Dez: Yeah, well, it's just some quantum mechanics, with a little string theory doodling around the edges. That part there, that's just a joke, it's a spoof of the Bourne-Oppenheimer approximation.

Ally: So you're like, one of those, beautiful mind genius guys.

Dez: Yeah.

Ally: This is really impressive.

Austin: I have a board. If you like boards, this is my board.

Ally: Holy smokes.

Dez: If by holy smokes you mean a derivative restatement of the kind of stuff you can find scribbled on the wall of any men's room at MIT, sure.

Austin: What?

Dez: Oh, come on. Who hasn't seen this differential below "here I sit broken-hearted?"

Austin: At least I didn't have to invent twenty-six dimensions just to make the math come out.

Dez: I didn't invent them, they're there.

Austin: In what universe?

Dez: In all of them, that is the point.

Ally: Uh, do you guys mind if I start?

Dez: Um, Ally... that's where I sit.

Ally: So, sit next to me.

Dez: ... No, I sit there.

Ally: What's the difference?

Dez: "What's the difference"?

Austin: Here we go.

Dez: In the winter that seat is close enough to the radiator to remain warm, and yet not so close as to cause perspiration. In the summer it's directly in the path of a cross-breeze created by open windows there, and there. It faces the television at an angle that is neither direct, thus discouraging conversation, nor so far wide to create a parallax distortion. I could go on, but I think I've made my point.

Ally: Do you want me to move?

Dez: Well-

Austin: Just sit somewhere else.

Dez: Fine. (Wanders in circles, looking lost.)

Austin: Dez, sit!

Dez: Aaah!

Austin: Well, this is nice. We don't have a lot of company over.

Dez: That's not true. Knightly and Young come over all the time.

Austin: Yes, I know, but...

Dez: Tuesday night we played Klingon boggle until one in the morning.

Austin: Yes, I remember.

Dez: I resent you saying we don't have company.

Austin: I'm sorry.

Dez : That is an antisocial implication.

Austin: I said I'm sorry.

Ally: So, Klingon boggle?

Austin: Yeah, it's like regular boggle, but in Klingon. That's probably enough about us, tell us about you.

Ally: Um, me, okay, I'm Sagittarius, which probably tells you way more than you need to know.

Dez: Yes, it tells us that you participate in the mass cultural delusion that the Sun's apparent position relative to arbitrarily defined constellations and the time of your birth somehow affects your personality.

Ally: Participate in the what?

Austin: I think what Dez's trying to say, is that Sagittarius wouldn't have been our first guess.

Ally: Oh, yeah, a lot of people think I'm a water sign. Okay, let's see, what else, oh, I'm a vegetarian, oh, except for fish, and the occasional steak, I love steak.

Dez: That's interesting. Austin can't process corn.

Austin: Wu-uh, do you have some sort of a job?

Ally: Oh, yeah, I'm a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory.

Austin: Oh, okay. I love cheesecake.

Dez: You're lactose intolerant.

Austin: I don't eat it, I just think it's a good idea.

Ally: Oh, anyways, I'm also writing a screenplay. It's about this sensitive girl who comes to L.A. from Lincoln Nebraska to be an actress and winds up a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory.

Austin: So it's based on your life?

Ally: No, I'm from Omaha.

Austin: Well, if that was a movie I would go see it.

Ally: I know, right? Okay, let's see, what else? Um, that's about it. That's the story of Ally.

Austin: Well it sounds wonderful.

Ally: It was. Until I fell in love with a jerk. (starts crying)

Dez : (Mouths) What's happening.

Austin : (Mouths back) I don't know.

Ally: Oh God, you know, four years I lived with him, four years, that's like as long as High School.

Dez: It took you four years to get through High School?

Austin: Don't.

Ally: I just, I can't believe I trusted him.

Austin: Should I say something? I feel like I should say something.

Dez: You? No, you'll only make it worse.

Ally: You want to know the most pathetic part? Even though I hate his lying, cheating guts, I still love him. Is that crazy?

Dez: Yes.

Austin: No, it's not crazy it's, uh, uh, it's a paradox. And paradoxes are part of nature, think about light. Now if you look at Huygens, light is a wave, as confirmed by the double-slit experiments, but then, along comes Albert Einstein and discovers that light behaves like particles too. Well, I didn't make it worse.

Ally: Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess, and on top of everything else I'm all gross from moving and my stupid shower doesn't even work.

Austin: Our shower works.

Ally: Really? Would it be totally weird if I used it?

Dez: Yes.

Austin: No.

Dez: No?

Austin: No.

Dez: No.

Austin: It's right down the hall.

Ally: Thanks. You guys are really sweet.

Dez: Well this is an interesting development.

Austin: How so?

Dez: It has been some time since we've had a woman take her clothes off in our apartment.

Austin: That's not true, remember at Thanksgiving my grandmother with Alzheimer's had that episode.

Dez: Point taken. It has been some time since we've had a woman take her clothes off after which we didn't want to rip our eyes out.

Austin: The worst part was watching her carve that turkey.

Dez: So, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?

Austin: Excuse me?

Dez: That woman in there's not going to have sex with you.

Austin: Well I'm not trying to have sex with her.

Dez: Oh, good. Then you won't be disappointed.

Austin: What makes you think she wouldn't have sex with me, I'm a male and she's a female?

Dez: Yes, but not of the same species.

Austin: I'm not going to engage in hypotheticals here, I'm just trying to be a good neighbour.

Dez: Oh, of course.

Austin: That's not to say that if a carnal relationship were to develop that I wouldn't participate. However briefly.

Dez: Do you think this possibility will be helped or hindered when she discovers your Luke Skywalker no-more-tears shampoo?

Austin: It's Darth Vader shampoo. (There is a knock on the door.) Luke Skywalker's the conditioner.

Elliot: Wait till you see this.

Gavin: It's fantastic. Unbelievable.

Austin: See what?

Elliot: It's a Stephen Hawking lecture from MIT in 1974.

Austin: This is not a good time.

Elliot: It's before he became a creepy computer voice.

Austin: That's great, you guys have to go.

Gavin: Why?

Austin: It's just not a good time.

Dez: Austin has a lady over.

Elliot: Yeah, right, your grandmother back in town?

Austin: No. And she's not a lady, she's just a new neighbour.

Elliot: Hang on, there really is a lady here?

Austin: Uh-huh.

Elliot: And you want us out because you're anticipating coitus?

Austin: I'm not anticipating coitus.

Elliot: So she's available for coitus?

Austin: Can we please stop saying coitus?

Dez: Technically that would be coitus interruptus.

Ally: Hey, is there a trick to getting it to switch from tub to shower? Oh. Hi, sorry. Hello!

Elliot: Enchante, Madamoiselle. Elliot Knightly, Cal-Tech Department of Applied Physics. You may be familiar with some of my work, it's currently orbiting Jupiter's largest moon taking high-resolution digital photographs.

Ally: Ally. I work at the Cheesecake Factory.

Austin: Come on, I'll show you the trick with the shower.

Elliot: Bon douche.

Ally: I'm sorry?

Elliot: It's French for good shower. It's a sentiment I can express in six languages.

Austin: Save it for your blog, Elliot.

Elliot: See-ka-tong-guay-jow.

* * *

Scene: In the bathroom.

Austin: Uh, there it goes, it sticks, I'm sorry.

Ally: Okay. Thanks.

Austin: You're welcome, oh, you're going to step right, okay, I'll...

Ally: Hey, Austin?

Austin: The hair products are Dez's.

Ally: Um, okay. Can I ask you a favour?

Austin: A favour? Sure, you can ask me a favour, I would do you a favour for you.

Ally: It's okay if you say no.

Austin: Oh, I'll probably say yes.

Ally: It's just not the kind of thing you ask a guy you've just met.

Austin: Wow.

* * *

Scene: Austin and Dez, Inside Austin's car

Dez: I really think we should examine the chain of causality here.

Austin: Must we?

Dez: Event A. A beautiful woman stands naked in our shower. Event B. We drive halfway across town to retrieve a television set from the aforementioned woman's ex-boyfriend. Query, on what plane of existence is there even a semi-rational link between these events?

Austin: She asked me to do her a favour, Dez.

Dez: Ah, yes, well that may be the proximal cause of our journey, but we both know it only exists in contradistinction to the higher level distal cause.

Austin: Which is?

Dez: You think with your penis.

Austin: That's a biological impossibility and you didn't have to come.

Dez: Oh, right, yes, I could have stayed behind and watched Knightly try to hit on Ally in Russian, Arabic and Farsi. Why can't she get her own TV?

Austin: Come on, you know how it is with break-ups.

Dez: No, I don't. And neither do you.

Austin: Wuh, I, I broke up with Kira Starr.

Dez: You did not break up with Kira Starr, she defected to Canada.

Austin: To mend her broken heart. This situation is much less complicated. There's some kind of dispute between Ally and her ex-boyfriend as to who gets custody of the TV. She just wanted to avoid having a scene with him.

Dez: So we get to have a scene with him?

Austin: No, Dez, there's not going to be a scene. There's two of us and one of him.

Dez: Austin, the two of us can't even carry a TV.

* * *

Scene: Back at the apartment.

Ally : (To Gavin) So, you guys work with Austin and Dez at the University?

(Gavin looks at her, looks back at his food, takes a mouthful).

Ally: Uh, I'm sorry, do you speak English?

Elliot: Oh, he speaks English, he just can't speak to women.

Ally: Really, why?

Elliot: He's kind of a nerd. Juice box?

* * *

Scene Outside Ally's old apartment building.

Austin : (Pushes buzzer) I'll do the talking.

Voice from buzzer: Yeah.

Austin: Hi, I'm Austin, this is Dez.

Dez: Hello.

Austin: What did I just... Uh, we're here to pick up Ally's TV.

Voice: Get lost.

Dez: Okay, thanks for your time.

Austin: We're not going to give up just like that.

Dez: Austin, the TV is in the building, we've been denied access to the building, ergo we are done.

Austin: Excuse me, if I were to give up at the first little hitch I never would have been able to identify the fingerprints of string theory in the aftermath of the big bang.

Dez: My apologies. What's your plan.

(Austin starts rattling the doors violently.)

Dez: It's just a privilege to watch your mind at work.

Austin: Come on, we have a combined IQ of 360, we should be able to figure out how to get into a stupid building.

(Two girl scouts arrive carrying bags of cookies. One runs her hand down the intercom, pushing all the buttons. The door is buzzed open.)

Dez: What do you think their combined IQ is?

Austin: Just grab the door.

* * *

Scene: Outside of Ally's ex-boyfriend's apartment.

Austin: This is it. (Knocks.) I'll do the talking.

Dez: Good thinking, I'll just be the muscle.

Dallas: Yeah?

Austin: I'm Austin, this is Dez.

Dez: From the intercom.

Dallas: How the hell did you get in the building?

Austin: Oh. We're scientists.

Dez: Tell him about our IQ.

* * *

Scene: Outside the apartment building. Austin and Dez exit. They are not wearing trousers.

Dez: Austin.

Austin: What?

Dez: My mom bought me those pants.

Austin: I'm sorry.

Dez: You're going to have to call her.

* * *

Scene: On the stairs of Dez and Austin's building.

Austin: Dez, I'm so sorry I dragged you through this.

Dez: It's okay. It wasn't my first pantsing, and it won't be my last.

Austin: And you were right about my motives, I was hoping to establish a relationship with Ally that might have someday led to sex.

Dez: Well you got me out of my pants.

Austin: Anyway, I've learned my lesson. She's out of my league, I'm done with her, I've got my work, one day I'll win the Nobel Prize and then I'll die alone.

Dez: Don't think like that, you're not going to die alone.

Austin: Thank you Dez, you're a good friend.

Dez: And you're certainly not going to win a Nobel Prize.

* * *

Scene: Inside Dez and Austin's apartment.

Elliot: This is one of my favourite places to kick back after a quest, they have a great house ale.

Ally: Wow, cool tiger.

Elliot: Yeah, I've had him since level ten. His name is Buttons. Anyway, if you had your own game character we could hang out, maybe go on a quest.

Ally: Uh, sounds interesting.

Elliot: So you'll think about it?

Ally: Oh, I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking about it.

Gavin: Smooth.

Austin: We're home.

Ally: Oh, my God, what happened?

Austin: Well, your ex-boyfriend sends his regards and I think the rest is fairly self-explanatory.

Ally: I'm so sorry, I really thought if you guys went instead of me he wouldn't be such an ass.

Austin: No, it was a valid hypothesis.

Dez: That was a valid hypothesis? What is happening to you?

Ally: Really, thank you so much for going and trying you're, uh, you're so terrific. Why don't you put some clothes on, I'll get my purse and dinner is on me, okay?

Austin: Really? Great.

Dez: Thank you. You're not done with her, are you?

Austin: Our babies will be smart and beautiful.

Dez: Not to mention imaginary.

* * *

Scene: All five in Austin's car.

Austin: Is Thai food okay with you Ally?

Ally: Sure.

Dez: We can't have Thai food, we had Indian for lunch.

Ally: So?

Dez: They're both curry based cuisines.

Ally: So?

Dez: They would be gastronomically redundant. I can see we're going to have to spell out everything for this girl.

Ally: Any ideas Gavin? (He just looks at her with a worried expression.)

Elliot: Turn left on Lake Street and head up to Colorado. I know a wonderful little sushi bar that has karaoke.

Ally: That sounds like fun.

Elliot: (sings) Baby, baby don't get hooked on me. Uh, baby, baby don't get hooked on me.

Dez: I don't know what your odds are in the world as a whole, but as far as the population of this car goes, you're a veritable Mack Daddy.


	8. Making Up

"Dez, I don't think I can face Ally after our break up." My heartbroken best buddy looks at me through the camera. He just looks so broken. Ally was worried sick about her twin brother Aaron, he was in the army and his section got bombed and he's M.I.A (Missing In Action). Austin thought Ally was cheating on him and so they broke up.

"I'm going to end up killing Aaron when he gets home. Bloody bastard!" Ally lands on the sofa next to me, I hide the video chat with Austin, so I can't see him but he can see us. I bring up my Chemistry work.

"Woah, never heard you say stuff like that, Al. What's this about Aaron?" I bring my work onto my lap, this work was confusing the heck outta me.

"Turns out the bastard was in hiding. I'll have his head on a stick!" I brought up my best buddy's face and moved the screen away from Ally. He looks broken, shocked, guilty - so guilty.

"Whatcha doing, buddy." Ally looked at my screen and I quickly put my headphones on my laptop. I then hear through the headphones, Austin's broken sob.

"Ally!" Austin sobs, it breaks my heart hearing him like this. He was like this when Ally started going out with Gavin, when we went on tour with Austin and Ally stayed behind to record her album, when Ally had to break up with him during the award show.

"Hey, Dez? Is your laptop ok? It's making a really weird noise." Ally looked at my laptop out of the corner of her eye. Damn, I look at the screen and Austin is in full-on tears.

"I'll go check it out, in the corridor. I'll let you get on with ... that assignment." I pick up the laptop and race out of the room. I sit on a couch in the main area of the A&A Music Factory.

"What am I going to do, Dez? I'm a mess without her. I need her. I didn't know Aaron was her brother. I let the best girl I ever had go and she slipped through my fingers." Austin cried, looking at me through his tears.

"Would it make you feel better if you talked to Ally?" I see the cogs moving in his head. A smile then finally appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I want to speak to Ally." I walk back up the stairs into the practice room. Ally on her white laptop, hair in a messy bun, chewing the nail on her thumb, she gave up the hair chewing when she got over her stage fright.

"Hey, Dez. Can you please do me a massive favour and pass me my phone? I need to ring Aaron, I'm struggling on my English assignment." That came as a huge shock and by the look on Austin's face, he was shocked as well.

"How about I look at it? Anyway, someone wants to talk to you." I put my laptop on the table and take Ally's. Ally then grabs my laptop and nearly drops it.

"Austin! Oh My God! Sweetie!" Ally exclaimed, Austin just looked so... broken without Ally. He didn't know how to function.

"Alls, I didn't know Aaron was your brother. This is all my fault. I'm sorry Ally." Austin then started crying again.

"Aus, it wasn't your fault. I should have told you who Aaron was." Ally had started crying, I think she has waterproof mascara on, there's tear streaks on her cheeks and no black streaks.

"Alls, I miss you. I miss being your boyfriend, I miss your hugs, I miss everything about you." Austin's full-on crying again, poor buddy.

"I miss you too Aus. I miss being your girlfriend, I miss your kisses, I miss you ." Okay, these two make my heart melt with all there romance.

"What do you say, will you be my girlfriend, again?" The smile on Ally's face is so big it might break her face.

"I thought you'd never ask." I look and see my best buddy with a grin twice as big as Ally's.

"Hey, Austin? Where are you?" I ask, that wallpaper looks familiar.

"I'm in my room. I'm going to have to admit this, I've barely left my room ever since me and Ally broke up." Austin admitted.

"Aus, it was 3 days. That's it, I'm coming over. See you in a bit." Ally then put my laptop on the table, grabbed her laptop, her phone and her bag. She was out the door.

"So, you've got Ally back. How does it feel?" I look at my best friend and he's just out of it.

"I've got Ally back. I've got my baby back." He started smiling and I said bye to him. Pretty sure he and Ally are gonna want some time to themselves. I love those guys.


	9. Proposing

Alright Austin, you can do this! I've been going out with Ally for nearly a year. We've been in love for 8 months and best friends for 4 years. Well, I've loved her since the start.

"Hey Aus, what's so important that you had to tell me at 9 in the morning, you shouldn't be up at this time. Are you feeling okay?" Ally walks up to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey Alls, I'm fine and the reason that I'm up at this time is that I've been worried and panicking," I admit as Ally sits down across the table from me with that worried look on her face that sends guilt through my stomach.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" Thank god she's sat down. Wait...

"No! No! I'm not breaking up with you. Not now, not ever. Everything's fine." Ally sighs in relief.

"Thank god! Well, what's the reason why we're here at 9 in the morning?" Just say it you chicken!

"This." I got up out of my seat and got down on one knee, I took Ally's left hand in my right and looked into her beautiful eyes that were tearing up.

"Oh my god! Austin?" Ally looked at me, tears freely running down her face. I wiped away the tears.

"Ally, I've known you for 4 years which to me feels like a lifetime. I know we've been dating for nearly an entire year. I've loved you since the day I met you. I want to be next to you when we fall asleep and there next to you when we wake up. I know we're only 18, but I've never been more in love with you than I am right now. Ally Marie Dawson, will you make me the happiest man to walk the planet and ..." I pull the ring out of my pocket. "Marry me?"

"Austin, I can't." My heart breaks there and then. "Believe that you're asking me to marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" She jumps out of her seat and into my arms.

Relief floods through me, Ally's my fiancée, we're getting married. This is happening.

"Wait, you did ask my dad, didn't you?" Ally looks at me worried.

"Yes, babe. Of course, I asked your dad. I know how traditional he is." Ally's face brightened and I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Hey, Romeo. Wrong hand." I looked at her and saw that I had put the ring on her ring hand. Gently taking the ring off her right hand and slipped the ring onto the correct finger.

"Ahhh! We're getting married!" Ally jumped into my arms again. This time she wrapped her legs around my waist and full-on kissed me on the lips.

Yeah, I'm going to love being engaged, I'm going to love being married to the one woman that means the whole world. Ally Marie Dawson is the love of my life, I love her to absolute pieces.


	10. Sick

"Hey, Trish have you seen Ally? She hasn't been in all week." I ask my girlfriend's best friend who just so happens to be one of my best friend's.

It was now Friday. Ally didn't come in this week. I'm getting worried, she hasn't texted me, called me. Nothing. I'm starting to think that she's cheating on me.

"Austin, she's sick. She's been throwing up every day this week. She couldn't keep anything down." Trish explains. Dez walks up and swings his arm around Trish. They've been dating for 3 weeks now.

"Austin, at the end of the day. You can spend the entire weekend with Ally." Dez put his hand on my shoulder.

~After school *Sorry about the time skip*~

"Alls? Ally?" I use the key that Mr Dawson gave me. I hear vomiting coming from the bathroom.

"Austin? No! Don't come in here!" Ally shouts as I walk up the stairs and into her bedroom and towards the ensuite that's in her bedroom.

"Babe?" Not listening to a word she just said, I pushed open the bathroom door and saw my baby, pale as snow, red puffy eyes, one of the necklines of my old t-shirt covered in puke, sweat pants and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Aus, go outside I'll be there in-" She cut herself off by throwing up again.

I slowly and cautiously walk up to her, kneeling and started rubbing her back both soothingly and lovingly.

"Alls, baby. I'm staying here this weekend ok? While you're dad's out of town." I don't even think he knows she's sick.

Once she finished throwing her guts up, I picked her up bridal style, grabbed an empty trash can and carefully walked into her bedroom. I softly lay her down on her mattress. Pulling her duvet cover over the top of her (pink and purple floral pattern) I place the trash can on the floor and lay down beside her, pull her into my chest. I debate on whether or not to take my shirt off but Ally needs to get better. And Penny told me that if Ally ever got this sick, she needed to be as warm as possible.

"Everything's going to be alright, baby girl. I promise." I pull her even closer to my naked chest and plant a kiss on her hair and fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms.


	11. Ballet

"Ally? Ally?" Ally was wrapping the straps of her ballet pointe shoes on her feet as the sound of her boyfriend rung in her ears.

"I'm in here, Aus!" She called, switching to the other shoe, the red tutu floating on the chair was now wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, baby. Wait, you do ballet?" He stopped dead in his tracks as his girlfriend carefully got to her feet and towards the bar on the wall.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since I was like 3. My dad uses to take Aaron and I to the dance studio and when I did ballet, Aaron did either tap or break dancing I can't remember." Ally plugged the CD Player into the socket and looked through the songs on her myPhone finding her playlist for her ballet.

"Why did you fake that you were horrible at dancing?" Austin said, upset that his girlfriend didn't tell him that she could dance.

"What was I supposed to say to you at 15? 'Sorry Austin, I can't write your song today I've got to practice for my ballet recital'?" Ally looked up from her phone to slightly glare at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but ballet Alls? Why would you want to do ballet?" Austin started to giggle, unlike his scream (which was like a 5-year-old girl), it was a 'manly laugh'.

"Out!" Ally 'death-glared' Austin, pushing him towards the door, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"What? You're kicking me out?! Ally? Ally!" She kept pushing him towards the door, opened it, shoved him out and slammed the door in his face. She then slid down the door and started crying.

"I'll prove you wrong, Austin. You'll regret doing this to Ally Dawson and her ballet." She whispered to herself, unaware that Austin was sitting on the other side - listening. The brunette ballerina got back to her feet, sighed, got her phone and put on 'The Sugar Plum Fairy'.

* * *

-4 days later-

"Aaron, read it and weep." Ally strutted into the A&A Music Factory. Austin, Trish, Dez and Aaron sat on the couches, the brunette handed the piece of paper to Aaron and collapsed on the end and her head fell on Aaron's shoulder and her eyes fell shut.

"Wait, you got a distinction in the exam? Well done Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!" Aaron wrapped his arm around his little sister, face full of pride and a sleepy smile crept onto Ally's face.

"Thanks, Aaron." She smiled and ignored Austin.

"Baby girl, I'm proud of you as well," Austin spoke up.

"This coming from the guy who laughed at me doing ballet." Ally glared and Trish laughed.

"You laughed at Ally doing ballet! You idiot! Come here babes, well done, you deserved it. You've been working your butt off for months! You go up to the practice room and take a nap." Trish got up and hugged her best friend.

"I'm fine here, T." Ally snuggled into Aaron's side, wincing at her ankle, Austin glared at Aaron.

"What's wrong? Ally?" Aaron looked down at her, her eyes clamped shut, her hands gripping onto her right ankle.

"Baby girl? Alls, come here." Austin got up and walked over his girl. Pulling one arm under her knees and his other around her waist. He carefully lifted her off the couch and carried her to where he was sat before.

"How did you do it, Al?" Dez spoke up, after being silent for most of the time. He watched as Austin sat back down and placed Ally on his lap, she curled up into Austin like a kitten, her right ankle stuck out as Trish and Aaron examined it.

"I landed the pleat! But I think I landed it wrong." Ally looked up from being part asleep on Austin's chest. Austin jokingly shook his head from side to side and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, baby. It's been 4 days and I've got you back in my arms." Austin nuzzled his head into her soft brunette curls which had been taken down from the tight bun that was sat on the top of her head.

"Well... I'm in your arms now. And that's the way it's gonna stay. You're stuck with me." Her head went slightly on top of his head but her nose was brushing the top of Austin's ear.

"Stop it. You know it makes me laugh." Austin started shuffling on the seat, making Ally move and laugh driving Aaron and Trish crazy because Ally's foot keeps moving.

"I love you." Ally sweetly and lovingly said her eyes drooping shut. Sleep taking over.

"I love you too Alls. So so so much." He always got butterflies whenever they said it to each other, even if it was over a text message. They'd been saying it to each other for nearly 6 months (yes he's been counting) and they're loving every second of it. A light blush was brought to Austin's cheeks, he pressed his lips to her head and brought her closer to himself (if that was even possible). A smile played on Ally's face and Austin kept his head close to her's, Aaron wrapping Ally's ankle up, Trish and Dez had gone to teach their lessons.


	12. New Year's Eve 2016 (Raura)

_-New York City, New York-_

Vanessa and Laura Marano sat at a table waiting for the ball to drop in Times Square. Laura sadly watched as Ross and Courtney danced on the dance floor. Vanessa knew about her sister's crush and her sudden deep depression (no, Laura doesn't cut).

* * *

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

* * *

The beautiful voice of Bruno Mars came through the speakers. _'Just The Way You Are'_. The words Ross use to sing to her, he's now singing to Courtney.

The youngest brother of the Lynch clan, Ryland, walked up to the brunette girl.

"Up for a dance, Laura?" Ryland held out his hand and the first time in 3 months, Laura let a real smile. She placed her hand in his and Ryland lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
_

_Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
Yeah_

* * *

"Ryland! Shut up!" Laura giggled as he started to sing along, bringing back the memories.

* * *

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
_

_And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,_

* * *

Laura and Ryland danced past Ross and Courtney (Ryland still singing, Laura still laughing). Ross looked on at the pair.

* * *

_When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while  
_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah_

* * *

Laura and Ryland started to rock back and forth laughing. Unaware the Ross was getting jealous?

* * *

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day,_

* * *

Ryland kissed Laura's cheek, which turned a light pink colour. This sent Ross's jealousy through the roof.

"Ross? You ok?" Courtney patted his cheek gently.

"Yeah, I hope so." He replied, keeping a close eye on Ryland and Laura.

* * *

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
_

_You know I'll say,_

* * *

Laura smiled at Ryland a gently rubbed her thumb over Ryland's cheek. The soft smile on her face which she always used to send to Ross.

"Laura's gone," Ross whispered.

"What?!"

* * *

_When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

* * *

"I promised Laura then once 'Austin & Ally' finished that we could start dating because we had feelings for each other. Then I met you, and Laura went on a date with Andrew. And... I've now realised, I've lost Laura... to my little brother!" Ross explained, now realising that Laura's gone and he's lost her.

* * *

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

* * *

"Ross, Laura's not gone. You've not lost her. She's always been here." Courtney pointed at Ross's heart. "But, tell me one thing, do you still have feelings for Laura?"

* * *

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah_

* * *

"I think the last line of the song explains it all." Ross shrugs.

"If you still have feelings for Laura, then why are you dating me?" Courtney asked, the pair looking at Ryland and Laura goofing around.

"I don't know, Courtney. I don't know." Ross glared as Laura let out one of her special laughs (the same laugh she had when Ross told her the 'Laura jokes')

"Go get your girl, Ross." Courtney patted his arm, kissed his cheek. She walked the was she was sitting with the Lynch's and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Stormie asked Courtney slipped her coat on.

"I'm going home, Mrs Lynch. Don't worry about me. Ross is getting his girl. Happy New Year." Courtney wrapped her arms around her ex-boyfriend's mother and left the venue. No regret on her shoulders.

"Happy New Year, pet." Stormie replied, watching Ross walk up to Laura and Ryland.

-With Ross, Ryland and Laura-

"Right, and then Marie has the nerve to say..." Laura tells Ryland about her recent encounter with her ex-best friend.

"Hi, guys!" Ross walked up to the pair, wrapping his right arm (his favourite - don't ask) around Laura and his left around Ryland.

"Hi, Rossy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Courtney?" Laura looked at Ross then over at Ryland.

"Me and Courtney broke up. I realised something." Ross stated, rubbing his hand up and down Laura's arm.

"What did you realise?" Laura looked curiously at him.

"I'll tell you over here." Ross gently guided Laura away from Ryland who winked at Laura without Ross realising.

"What did you realise?" Laura repeated, with Ryland out of earshot.

"I realised that I still have feelings for you. You mean the absolute world to me, Laurie. We're 21 years old, and I'm going to have to admit it, I'm in love with you, Laur. Will you do me the greatest honour of being my girlfriend?" Ross placed his hand on Laura's cheek, she leant into his touch and softly smiled at him.

"You are so lucky me and Andrew broke up 6 months ago, yes Ross, I will be your girlfriend. And I'm in love with you too." Laura smiled at mine and kissed his nose (they're going to be that cheesy).

"Come on, I'm finally going to introduce you to my parents as my girlfriend. Took 6 years though." Ross teased, grabbing Laura's hand.

"This coming from the guy who didn't tell us he got a girlfriend during Season 4 when I was going to kiss him at the wrap party of the same season." Laura admitted.

"Wait, you were going to kiss me at the Season 4 wrap party, I would have as well if I wasn't going out with Courtney at the time." Ross also admitted.

"Well, we can forget about the past and focus on the present, the future and our relationship. Ok?" Laura lifted her other hand and gently stroked his cheek.

"Ok." Ross placed his hand on top of Laura's and stared into her eyes. Then slowly but surely, Ross and Laura got closer together and their lips connected. It was their first kiss as Ross &; Laura not as 'Austin &; Ally'. When Laura's mouth opened when she gasped, Ross didn't shove his tongue down her throat. They played a game of capturing each other's lips between their own, lips brushing and teeth bumping. It wasn't like the kiss they had when they played 'Austin & Ally'. It was full of passion and the love they have for each other.

Once they'd pulled apart for air (which they need). Ross said to here as they neared his parent's table. "I am never letting you slip through my fingers again."


	13. Teen Choice Awards 2016

Teen Choice Awards 2016, practice.

"Olivia Holt will then introduce Laura Marano to sing her new song." The director explains as Laura takes her place by her back up dancers.

The spotlight shines on 20-year-old Laura Marano in her loose top, leggings and trainers.

* * *

_The lights are shining like the sun out tonight.  
Just keep your body moving how I like.  
Oh, yeah the music feels like paradise.  
Can't get any better, no._

* * *

Laura started to dance around the top part of the stage. She had a headset, so she could dance with two arms. Unaware that R5 plus Courtney in tow was stood backstage, watching Laura dance flawlessly.

* * *

_I wanna stay right in this moment for life.  
Baby, treat me wrong, treat me right._

* * *

Ross's mouth hung open, he knew she could dance like when she danced to 'Dance Like Nobody's Watching' and now it's like she's trying to drive him crazy.

* * *

_Ay ay ay, aye  
Just can't stop dancing  
Ay ay ay, aye  
_

_Don't wanna chance it  
_

_So don't let go, let go of me  
_

_Don't let go, let go of me  
Ay ay ay, aye  
_

_I just can't stop dancing_

* * *

Laura stopped dancing and smiled at where the audience would be sitting. She came off the stage where the Lynch's plus Courtney were stood. Rydel came back to Earth first. She ran and tackled Laura in a hug.

"Laura! Oh my goodness! You were amazing!" She said, similar comments like this also came from Ryland, Riker, Rocky and Courtney. Ross looked at Laura, mouth hung open.

"Rossy?" Laura asked, using her usual pet name for Ross since Season 1.

"That's my nickname for Ross," Courtney spoke up, clinging onto Ross's arm.

"Laura came up with the nickname first, so she technically has the nickname," Ross said, slipping his arm out of Courtney's grip. He then walked over to Laura and did the same hug from 'Records and Wrecking Balls' which made the rest of R5 smile. "You did amazing, Laurie," Ross whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Rossy," Laura whispered back, placing a kiss on his cheek without Courtney noticing.


	14. Crying in front of each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was a request on Wattpad

**Ally crying in front of Austin.**   
_Before Ally starts dating Austin. She dates a different guy._

* * *

Austin never thought he'd see Ally cry. Ever. But, here he was comforting his best friend and crush over her broken heart.

"Ally, sweetie." Austin cooed, walking into the practice room so see her crying in one of the green chairs.

"What? Austin. I don't want to talk." Ally sniffled, wiping her eyes with the tissue in her hand.

"Ally. Come on." Austin walked over to her and sat in the other green chair scooting it forward.

"You know the guy I was going out with." She didn't even look for the nod of Austin's head. "He broke up with me." She started to cry even more.

"Ally." Austin could feel his heartbreak. He never knew he felt this strongly for Ally. More than Kira.

"How could he do this!" Ally sobbed, unaware of her best friend and crush stood up from his chair, put his hands under her knees and around her back. He picked her up and sat where she was. Then put her in his lap.

"Babes." This was a thing within the group of four - but more with the musical duo. "Everything's going to be OK, I'm here for you."

Austin never let her go. Then they fell asleep in the small green chair, Ally curled upon Austin, with his arms protecting her from the world.

* * *

**Austin crying in front of Ally.**   
_Ally nearly breaks up with Austin._

* * *

Austin saw that his girlfriend and the love of his life was calling him on Skype. This made him smile to no end. He picked up his laptop and put it in his lap and answered the call.

"Hey, Alls! I miss you so much!" Austin stared at his girlfriend's image, only to see an upset look on her face. "Hey, what's up?"

"Austin, with us being so far apart. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Ally whispered, looking down in her lap, sniffling slightly.

"Ally... no. Please." Austin brought his laptop closer to him, feeling the tears surface in his eyes.

"Austin, all I can think about is how much I miss you and want to be there with you." Ally continued to sniffle.

"Ally, I've given all this up before, I will do it again in a heartbeat. Please don't do this Alls." Austin started to sniffle also.

"Aus, your career is your childhood dream, I don't want you to give it up again."

"My childhood dream was to perform in Times Square on New Year's Eve. I have a new dream. You." Austin said, his girlfriend's image becoming blurry by his tears.

"Austin, you're crying." Ally gasped, looking at her boyfriend's crying form.

"I can't lose you, Ally! You mean the world to me, I'd be the shell of the man you've formed me into, without you I feel worthless. Please don't give up on us. I'm coming to Massachusetts at the end of the month, just please don't leave me." Austin started to beg for Ally not to leave him.

"I won't leave you, Austin."


End file.
